Spirit of the Vortex of Doomy Doom
by sensei-Pusan
Summary: This is the story of Susan who loved 'vortexs of doomy doom' until she actually fell through one. This is what happens when your new friends are part of the wolf tribe. How will she ever return back to her own family or does she want to ? ****DISCLAIMER**** I do not own the Inuyasha seires all rights are reseverved to original owners**** language, and maybe some sexyness
1. mornin after wakin up

I lay here in this hospital bed looking at the pale pasty white ceiling tile. Trying to decide if the memories from these past seventeen days are reality or just a dream. I glance at the clock, it says 1:15 am, and my sister is just snoozing away in the chair beside me. But finally around 4:30ish do I finally drift off into a restless sleep haunted by the weird dark evil that I had briefly encountered. I wake up at 9.30 because the nurse has to take me to get a MRI done at 10:00 but first before I can eat she takes like at least five tubes of blood for testing. While my booger of a sister is just sitting there and eating.

"I never want to do I MRI ever again. That took forever, for an hour I just laid in that tube." Mumble to my self

'Well your just gonna have to get over that" comments my sister

"Susan, who do you know from Tokyo?" questions my dad

"What? What are you talkin about?" I adjust myself in the bed

"Who do you know from Tokyo?" he says now walking towards me with a box that is about the size a dvd/vcr would come in. he hands me this box, on the top it has my name and address on it but right above it I would guess that it is the same thing in Japanese . There are various postage stamps and in the left hand corner is the return address the same as how my address is written with both Japanese and English.

"I don't know anyon- it can't be…."I just now stare at the box

My mom goes "it can't be what?"

My sister reaches for it and out of reflex I grab her wrist before she touches. I just give her I look that says '_I don't even know if __**I **__want open it'_ and I just keep staring at it.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" asks my dad

"Ugh…I guess now or never, wait when did this get here?"

"About a week after you went out cold" states my sister

I just roll me eyes and cut the tape with a pointy nail file, being careful not to damage the addresses and postage stamps. The first thing I see are two envelopes sitting on top of some bubble wrap. One says from Kagome while the other is blank, I decide to open the blank one. And everyone is curious to what is inside. When I open it, it is in complete Japanese.

_"__親愛なるスーザン_

_私はママ（かごめの母）です。カゴメは、高校を卒業し、犬夜叉と一緒に暮らすに帰ってしまった。彼女は私はまた、彼らは奈落を停止したことをお伝えしたかったのです。彼女が去る前に__7/14/12__にあなたにこのパッケージを送信するために私に尋ねた。彼女になりたい彼女はどこになります。あなたが幸せでなければなりません心配しないでください。_

_敬具_

_ママ__"_

"Ugh...i can't read this I need google translator! It's all in Japanese"

My dad just takes it. "give it here" He focuses it so he can read it. "ok let's see. 'Dear Susan, I am mama (Kagome's mother). Kagome has graduated from the high school, and gone back to live with Inuyasha. She wanted me to also tell you that they have stopped Naraku. She asked me to send you this package on 7/14/12 before she left. She is where she wants to be. Please do not worry you should be happy. Sincerely, Mama". Oh lucky me my father can read Japanese. My dad finally hands me back the letter I put it back into the envelope, put the envelope back into the box and put the box on the floor beside my bed.

"Well aren't you gonna open it?" asks my sister who is very anxious and curious to know what is in the box.

"Nope cause I already know what it is"

What do you mean you already know what it is?"

"Nope I'm not answering anymore questions…discussion is closed" I look away from all of them.


	2. opening the box

I just stare up at the ceiling, it's about 11:30pm. My sister is watching the _wheel of fortune _all curled up for the night.

"Stacie have you ever had an out of body experience?"

"No why?

"I'm pretty sure that's what happened to me"

"why would you think that?"

"hand me the box and I can prove it. I know what is exactly in this box and I'll tell you how I got it" she hands me the box that is still on the floor. I place both of my hands on top of the box.

"Frist of all before i open this or tell you about anything you have to promise not to tell anyone. got it?"

"yes, i promise"

"ok, in this box is a single edge, straight kaiken Tantō in a black casing. A dark navy blue yukata that has the outline of three daisy flowers on the front left side. There are two obi's in here one is brown and the other is light blue. One make shift upper arm protector and a brown comb."

"how would you know that? You haven't even opened it yet?" she is now fully focused on me and what I am saying. I start to pull things out of the box, first the envelope from Kagome, I set that aside for later. First I remove the bubble wrap and one brown comb. Then out comes two obi's one brown, one light blue. Next is a dark blue yukata and an armor leg protector. All the while my sister's eyes are just getting more rounder as I pull out more stuff.

" I told ya I knew what was in here"

"what wha—HOW?!"

"because I told them to send it to me" she stops messing with the clothes and just looks at me.

"what?"

"I told them to send it to me"

"how? these things are really old but seem to only lightly worn. They're in perfect condition?"

"well it's sort of a long story but I better start from the beginning so that you will understand." she sits back in the chair relaxing herself.

"You better cause i wanna know how!"


	3. wake up

"Well ….all I got to say that it was a **vortex of doomy doom!... **right in our backyard."

"Oh no"

"Oh yes, I had walked outside with my mp3 player (_Bertha the big bitch_) and I sat down leaning against the maple tree. Then I felt something poke me in the back so I readjusted myself only find myself falling back wards through this void".

"Ugh...where I am?" I am cold, and partly wet I look up at the sky by me judging where the sun is it looks as if it is around noon. I look to my left and about a hundred yards away is a river. To my right is a fire, I try to sit up but whoa dizziness I lay back down. What to do? Look like I am in a forest so I am not in Ohio anymore. I guess I'll just sing to myself.

"_Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji! The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji, yes, it's true. The trees raise their leaves together. Who needs the sun when we've got you? Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji. The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji, yes, it's true!"_

...Stupid song…... I better stop or it will be in my head all day. I roll over towards the fire, slowly sitting up I feel a hand on my arm helping me sit up. I look up at this man with a light blonde Mohawk and pointy ears like an elf. I didn't notice that anyone had appeared; I may be deaf but not that deaf.

"Koko de watashi ga otetsudai itashimasu. Anata wa bujidesu ka?" oh holy shit I don't understand what the fuck he just said. That is not English.

"Kokode wa, ikutsu ka no mizu o go kibōdesu ka?" Another guy says, he is similar but the difference is his hair. It's a weird grey color with the middle part like a black flame.

"Huh? What wait mi-mizu? Mizu?" did he just say mizu? Mizu means…..um water! YEAH word of the day calendar finally pays off, but of fuck they speak Japanese and I don't. They hand me a cup/bowel thingy with water in it. I drink it cause I'm thirsty.

"Thank you" I say as I hand the cup back. They both give me a weird look, so I figure they don't understand English either. They both go to the other side of the fire and have their own conversation while still keeping an eye on me.

_Hmm how do I say it …no it's not domo, it just has to be arigato. _ "Arigatō" they both just stop and look at me.

"Anata dake no nanite itta no?" the one with gray and black hair asks.

"Arigatō mizu" and I point to the cup.

"Anata wa watashitachi no gengo o hanasemasu ka?" Mohawk starts saying, by now they are sitting on the ground beside me on my left. I turn to face'em and I shake my head no but after I do that I use my index finger and thumb to so like a very little amount.

"Anata no namae wa nanidesu ka? Watashi nonamaeha Ginta, koreha Hakkaku desu." The gray and black points to himself then to the other guy. I give a funny look then he just points to himself.

"Ginta, Ginta gggeeenn-ta" he pronounces his name slowly so that will understand.

"Ggeeenn-ta, Ginta?" I respond back. _Oh they are sayin what their names are; ok gray and black hair is Ginta._

"Hakkaku, Hakkaku, Ha-ka-ku" the Mohawk says pointing to himself and he also pronounces his name too.

"Ha-ka-ku, Hakkaku?" they both start shaking their heads yes, then they point to me as if they were asking what my name is since I now know theirs.

I point to myself and go "Susan, Susan, sue-zen". They both try to say me name but they keep stumbling on it for some reason. Like thirty minutes pass before they are able to say me. We all high-five each other cause we have the names down. Since we are all in our own mini circle they start picking at my clothing so I do the same thing back.

* * *

"Ittai nani?" Hakkaku says as he feels my jeans. I'm pretty sure that in the back of their minds they are saying _what the hell? , _caus_e_ we all are giving the same look. Then I out of habit push my hair behind my ear and they freak out. I figure either because they have never seen ears like mine or they have and didn't want to ask if they could look at them closely. They lean in closely to look at them and to mess with them I bend the top of my ear down. They are just talking gibberish now totally excited about my ears.

"Ginta" I say and motion for him to come closer, he does. I reach out and touch his ears because their ears are elf like. They are slender and to a point, they feel weird compared to my normal ones.

"Hakkaku" I turn and do the same thing to his ears. About mid process of basically feeling up Hakkaku's ear there is a sudden gush of wind and we all lean in the direction it is heading. I look and it is a mini tornado, I turn to look at Ginta and Hakkaku to see what to do and you know what. They both are just rolling their eyes, _what the hell? _I look back the tornado is dissolving into a person similar to Hakkaku and Ginta. _Oh shit, ding ding ding the light bulb has now come on. Of course they are not human Susan they're demons. _Tornado dude walks over and Ginta and Hakkaku jump up and run to him and start talking. Well since I have no idea what they are talking about, time to occupy myself I just hope that they are going can we keep her. _Do do dee do, oooohhh an ant, come here little ant no don't go to the fire. _I feel a tapping on my shoulder; I turn around to look into these unnatural blue eyes. Old blue eyes is just staring at me so I figure that I can just stare back. But he thing that's distracting me is the fact his hair is jet black and he is wearing a brown headband (intensities of the different colors is distracting). I also figure that he is the leader because of the way Ginta and Hakkaku is acting towards him.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice something duck into the bushes across the river. I drift to the side to get a better look.

"Ginta?" I point in the direction of the object. They all turn and look. Apparently they know what it is or something and it is not good. Cause they all go defense. Tornado boy starts to run towards the object as soon as he hits the water; a giant spider about the size of a small bass drum leaps out. _Omg…that is a lllaaarrggee spider. _This spider jumps over tornado boy and Ginta landing in front of me and Hakkaku. Ok now is the time to start freaking out cause it seems that the spider eyeing me. I stand up and back up behind the fire and tornado boy is yelling something. I am guessing he saying something along the lines of maybe _run! _The spider leaps towards me; I dart towards the left and hide behind a tree. While they are all attacking. I peek to look and see what's happening to only see Ginta be thrown into a nearby tree. The tree cracked and splintered into a few pieces when he hit it, that is not good and I don't see him moving hi is just lying there. _Oh shit. _I run over to Ginta, he is still breathing but seems to be badly injured cause there is blood everywhere. I grab one of the branches that fell to defend myself with and holdin it like a bat. This spider spots me and starts to make its way towards me. _Oh well I might as well take the bull by the horns and run to it. _I start running towards the spider as if there was no tomorrow. Then when it lunged at me, I smacked it as hard as I could right in the middle of the head breaking the branch in the process. Just stunning the spider for a few moments, giving tornado boy and Hakkaku time to kill it before it realizes what happened. Tornado boy just jumps and smashes the spider's head in a punch. The guts fly everywhere. _Eeww that's a little gross and disturbing, oh Ginta! _I run to him and flip him over.

"Hakkaku! Hakkaku bring mizu!" I crouch down next to Ginta he has a cut about 6" long across his stomach and there is a little bit of wood stuck inside this cut. Demon or not if the wood does not all come out that wound is not gonna heal properly and he is not gonna be the same. That wood needs to come out **now**. Tornado boy is the first to come to Ginta, and then Hakkaku comes with the bowl of water. I totally ignore them and go into an 'emergency medical mode'. I reach into my pocket and pull out my hair tie, I put my hair up into a quick little bun and I am set. I take the water from Hakkaku and set it on the ground then I grab Hakkaku's hands and place them on Ginta's shoulders to hold him down. I know that this is gonna hurt. _Hhmm… even if he is a demon he would heal faster if he had stiches but how would I do that. _I undo the piece of ribbon I had in my hair and I rip it in half. I place the pieces in the water and then proceed to remove the wood.

"Dang how much wood you got in there?" I sarcastically ask and I look at him. I make eye contact with Hakkaku; you can tell that he is worried and I glance at Ginta he does not look good at all. _I better move faster he's losing consciousness. _I remove one intact piece of wood then about five smaller pieces the broke when I was pulling the wood out. I pour some of the water into the wound to try and clean it. I reach back into my pocket and pull out the one random paper clip that I have in my pocket for no reason. I take the piece of ribbon and tie a knot at one end and I open the paper clip, breaking it in half. I take the same loop end; hook the non-tied end of the ribbon to the paper clip. I pinch/twist the little loop end so that it is flat as I could get for a makeshift needle.

"ok this is gonna hurt a little" Well here goes nothing.


	4. service

******** Koga's POV *******

This girl….who is she? And what is she doing now, Ginta is in pain and we need him to a doctor. Even as a demon this injury would take several weeks to heal, and we don't have that kind of time. We still have to keep looking for Naraku. I look at her from Ginta; she has made something very strange. Before I know it she is starting to poke Ginta with it, my hand automatically reaches out to stop her. Once I grab her hand we make eye contact. She talks some gibberish, and we just stare at each other. In her eyes I can tell that she is worried and is trying to help him. I slowly let go of her hand and lean back away.

* * *

******Susan's POV******

Old blue eyes finally let's go of my hand. I guess he decided that he was gonna try and stop me right before I about stuck Ginta with my make-shift needle to do stiches. I just look at him as if he's fuckin crazy, trying to explain with my face that I am trying to help him.

I start at the edge farthest from me. I've never actually done stiches on a person before but I have had them several times, and it's just like sewing. I try to spread it out making it so that the stiches are closer together in the middle than the edges. _Damn this shit is harder to do than it looks, especially when you don't have the right materials. _It was like pushing a needle through a chunk of liquorish, not easy. I finish, even thou that was scary as hell to do. About half way through Ginta passed out. I take the other half of the ribbon and tie it around Ginta's left wrist so that I remember he still has the stiches in him. I also pour the rest of the water over and around the stiches trying to clear away the excess blood. I notice that Hakkaku is still holding Ginta down and his hands are shaking terribly.

"Hakkaku… its ok" I grab his hands and lift them off of Ginta's shoulders. I put on my motherly face, look him dead straight in the eyes and try to convey to him that Ginta will be ok. I look back at Ginta. _You fool if you're gonna be a warrior don't have your fucking stomach exposed. I thought that was one of the top ten rules about your clothing._

Those two start giber jabbing again so I just ignore. Then suddenly Hakkaku is picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. No one has put me over their shoulder since I was little. I see that blue eyes carefully picks up Ginta and carries him princess style. _Gangnam style! Oh god Susan. Focus._

* * *

I just eventually lose tract of the different things we pass. What seems like hours to me, we finally stop. We are at this beautiful area. I see that Hakkaku is pointing back and forth to me and Ginta. So I guess he wants me to stay here with him, I nod my head and give him a salute. I also move closer to Ginta while I gaze at the scenery. There is a waterfall about three stories tall that comes down into a small pond before flowing out as a river. The waterfall is like on the side of a cliff, and to one side of the waterfall the cliff curves creating a corner area of greenery and a waterfall. Also on each side of the waterfall there are layers to which you can climb or jump to go all the way up the cliff side. I look and find that on the third layer behind the water fall is a cave and there is a dry path for you to follow. _This is the perfect hideout! _

"Susan ….Susan" I snap back to reality as I hear Hakkaku call my name. They are back now, I stand up. "Susan, Koga. Kore wa Kogadesu. Susan, Kare wa watashitachi no rīdādesu." Hakkaku is point at blue eyes saying Koga. _ok so old blue eyes' name is Koga. _

"Koga?" I point when I say his name. he nods as if to say that I have it right.

"ok then Koga watashi am in your Sābisu." I give him a mini salute; both Koga and Hakkaku are shocked.

"Anata wa watashitachi no gengo o hanasu Susan?" Koga questions.

I shake my head no, I little confused. "Watashi wa ikutsu ka no nihongo o hanasu." I take my thumb and index finger; squish them together to show my meaning of very little.


	5. new clothes

I wake up to someone kicking my left foot. I open my eyes to see that Koga looming overhead. I turn and look around me; I'm lying with my head near Ginta's left shoulder, Hakkaku is on the other side of me with his right arm sprawled out over my abdomen. Basically we three are all squished together like anchovies in a can. Koga starts to kick Hakkaku so that he will wake up too. I sit up; its cold the fire has gone out and is now smoking. Last night after Koga and Hakkaku cleaned up in the cave, we all relocated to inside the cave.

"Susan Koko ni kuru" Koga waves me over. I get up and stroll over to him. He has a pile of various clothes on the ground next to him. "Sorera ni kono yama to henka kara ikutsu ka no fuku o erabidasu." Koga just keeps pointing at this pile of clothes and then pointing back at me.

_Damn it. Well when in Rome do as the Romans._ So I look through the clothes. _Damn what he do? Raid the local funeral home? There is all sorts of weird shit here. Man, some things look newer and some look older than dirt. _

I pick out a dark navy blue yukata that has the outline of three daisy flowers on the front left side. Two sashes one is brown and the other one is light blue.

"Genzai, korera no fuku ni kigaeru." Koga commands me. But I have no idea what he is saying. He sees that I don't understand and starts pointing to the clothes and then at me. He decides to take matters into his own hands, and tries to start taking my clothes off. I smack his hand away as fast as I can.

"un-un I can do it myself, thank you very much." I go and grab Hakkaku, then push them both out of the cave. I point at both of them , then cover my eyes as if to translate that don't want them to look. I back away slowly into the cave "Taizai" I say and poit at them.

I double check to make sure that Ginta is still asleep. I go into the deepest part of the cave and change. As I am changing I think when it came to my underclothes was, _they can have my bra but not getting my underwear._

* * *

It was easy putting the new clothes on except one part, I used the light blue sash to wrap around my boobs. It was alittle hard cause my boobs are not small but more on the larger side of the average size. But by goly I got it to work, I just had to coordinate my boobs and wrap it really tight. I use the brown sash to hold the kimono together…..but there was a problem. _Ok they are supposed to tie in the back, but if I do that I probably wont get it tight enough or tied right. But tying it in the front means that you are a whore or prostitute…so I am tying it on my right side. _

I put my socks into my shoes, and fold my clothes up in a pile. I also braid my hair on the left side of my head. I walk out to Koga and Hakkaku who are still standing where I left them.

"Koga? Hakkaku?" they both turn around and stare at me. Koga also makes circles around me, nodding in approval of the outfit.

We walk back into the cave to see that Ginta is coming back to conciseness's.


End file.
